gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Molt Sol Augustus
Molt Sol Augustus (モルト・ソル・アウグスタス Moruto Soru Augusutasu) was the emperor of the Empire and a former antagonist, now supporting the JSDF. In order to strengthen his power and influence, when the Gate opened, he immediately sent forces to conquer what lands were beyond it. Personality Molt Sol Augustus is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold and manipulative attitude. Unlike the other members of his family, Molt is in better control of his emotions in comparison to the temperamental Zorzal and youthful Piña, whereas he always appears calculating and stoic, repressing his emotions and desires for most of his life just to not appear weak before the Senate and his other subjects. Even when fully prepared to vent his emotions, he is able to retain his composure and dignity, like when his own son was beaten nearly to death before his very eyes during when the JSDF rescued Noriko Mochizuki. Like all the emperors of the past, also Molt is authoritarian, ruthless, extremely determined and inclined to take anything he wants through acts of war, territorial expansion or by bullying the allied kingdoms, but, unlike his predecessors, he also ensures that his ambitions don't make him blind to possible betrayal by his subjects and allies. Many of his machinations have the express purpose of diverting or expose all possible traitors and conspirators hidden among the ranks of the imperial nobility, so that he can deceive and punish all of them later. Not even the members of the nobility of the Empire's vassal kingdoms are considered trustworthy by him, in fact he considers them all as individuals bound to the Empire not by an oath of loyalty and subservience but by the fear of being destroyed and enslaved. Despite his ever-suspicious and cautious attitude, he tends to underestimate certain individuals present in his court, like his family members and their slaves, who in the end turn out to be the very people who were conspiring behind him from the beginning. Although he is a haughty elitist and a first-class manipulator, Molt holds the health of his nation to heart and he believes that only a constant territorial expansion is really capable of keep the Empire prosperous and rich. The greater good of his nation is among his highest priorities and he's ready to challenge any enemy to achieve his goals. However, more than once in the past he has made it clear that according to his point of view the greater good of the nation does not necessarily coincide with the good of his people. For him, everyone is expendable for the sake of the war effort and the glory of the state. For him the high number of casualties among the imperial soldiers and the civilians is just a small price to be paid, a price for which he has never shown particular concern, considering the senseless massacre of the Battle of Ginza and the scorched earth policy that have been carried out by his order. He firmly believes that a nation that loves too much his own people and that is always concerned about the welfare of each individual citizen is bound to grow weak and finally collapse, crushed by the weight of its self-imposed responsibility. When he learned of the great concern of Japan to recover all of its citizens who were captured by the Imperial Army in Ginza, he thought to have finally discovered the great weakness of the enemy nation - the excessive love for its people; but over time, and many failures later, he began to understand that his preconceptions were not fully justified in the case of Japan and this prompted him to change his mind about the importance of the welfare of the citizens. Molt lacks, or at least overtly lacks, the sadistic and bloodthirsty nature of his son Zorzal. Molt is intelligent enough to weigh political reality against a desire for personal, petty revenge. When the war initially began, he sent allied forces to battle the JSDF so that he could ensure that the other kingdoms would be unable to stand up to him. After the Empire suffers heavy losses, he swallows his pride and negotiates with the JSDF for peace. In battle, he is shown to lack insight and wisdom since he never attempts to understand his enemy and how they work, a trait he shares with his son. When the JSDF advance, he orders a scorched-earth policy to deny them resources, which fails miserably. After his recovery from being poisoned, he becomes more benevolent, mellow, far-thinking and more humble since he steps down from being an Emperor so his daughter Pina can lead the Empire to the brighter future showing that he did learn his mistakes and his own limitation in leading a nation so he needs to appoint someone more capable than him to lead the Empire. Appearance Molt is an elderly man with with light blonde hair and a beard, and sharp blue eyes. He also wears an ornament on his head that resembles a crown and noble clothes when in public. History In order to strengthen his power and influence, he sent soldiers through the Gate to conquer whatever lands they would encounter there. Plot Molt is first seen siting on his throne ordering more soldiers to Alnus Hill, despite his retainer's protests. Suddenly his daughter arrives and started talking about Alnus because the army that was sent there faced a miserable defeat and that the Alnus hill is being invaded by enemies. Then she asked him what they should do. He asks her order to scout the enemy position and she agrees. Later on, Piña wakes up Molt as he is sleeping to talk about the "earthshakes" that had just occurred. Molt dresses up and meets with Kōji Sugawara, Japan's representative in the Special Region. Zorzal comes in and talks to Molt about the "earthshakes," which inquires Piña to ask him how he knows of it. Zorzal brings up a slave who is one of the Japanese captured during the Ginza incident, which enrages Itami. Molt gives no reaction when Shino Kuribayashi kills most of Zorzal's soldiers and when she brutally beats him up. When Kōji tells him Japans cares for the lives of their civilians, Molt believes that he has finally found their weakness. During a banquet, Molt drinks wine which Tyuule had Bouro poison, and falls severely ill. Zorzal takes over in a military coup. Molt is taken care of, but essentially becomes Zorzal's prisoner in the Imperial palace, along with Piña. Itami leads a rescue operation to rescue Piña, and Molt if possible. Molt is rescued and brought on the Humvee. As the group escapes the capital, Molt wakes up, claiming that he cannot rest when he is being carried around like luggage. Itami informs him that the pro-peace senators have already been evacuated to Italica, and that they should be there the next day. Molt is extremely impressed with the Humvee, as taking a horse to Italica would take a week, while the Humvee could get there in less than two days. Piña asks him to tell Zorzal to stop, but Molt tells her that Zorzal will not listen to anyone, and that a civil war is inevitable. Molt agrees to Japan's plan and appoints Piña as his successor, and that she can do what she wants with the empire. He later attends Piña's coronation and formally appoints her as the new queen of the Empire. Relationships *'Piña Co Lada': Despite his ruthless behavior, Piña apparently seems to care about her father and is the only one, among her siblings, that currently seems to visibly show concern whenever something happens to her father; her solicitude, for her father, was the reason why Piña refused to leave the Empire, during Zorzal's coup, unless she was able to take her father to safety. In return, Molt also shows some degree of paternal love towards her daughter such as how he tells Piña in how proud she has grown. After Zorzal was labeled a traitor, following Japan's suggested plan, Molt had made Piña the crown princess and did not care how his daughter chooses to ameliorate the Empire, being fine if Piña chooses to pursue peace or divide the Empire; during Piña's coronation, Molt proudly tells his daughter that he is counting the newly crowned princess as "her era begins." showing that he believes Pina is more capable than him in leading the nation. *'Zorzal El Caesar': Zorzal is Molt's first-born son and his original successor. Molt does not think highly of Zorzal, as he did not try to protect him when he was beaten up by Kuribayashi and revealed that he wanted him to rule, noting his lack of intelligence would make him easily manipulable. During the Imperial Civil War, he disowns his son and wishes to see him dies since Molt realizes that Zorzal is driving the Empire down the drain for conducting suicide war against the JSDF. *'Lelei La Lalena': While they had never met, upon hearing that she assisted in slaying the Flame Dragon, Molt had planned to use Lelei by giving her all the credit in order to improve the Empire's image. Unintentionally, Molt had also angered his son, Zorzal, where Lelei as added into Zorzal's list of people that he wants to kill. While Lelei was upset with how Molt's influence had twisted the story, where many were inaccurately informed that Lelei had finished off the Flame Dragon, she was able to take advantage with how Molt sent Lelei an invitation which allowed Itami's group to successfully infiltrate the main Imperial Palace, during Zorzal's coup, to save both the ill emperor and Piña. *'Borbos:' A formally retired commander of the Imperial Guard, who came out of retirement after his successor had deserted his post during Zorzal's coup. Borbos is loyal to Molt, as he obeys the Emperor's orders. *'Marcus: '''Marcus is Molt's right hand man and he trusts him the most. Unlike Molt, Marcus has more mellow and caring attitude toward the Empire citizen than Molt since he disgusts Molt's scorch earth tactic. Like Molt, he dislikes Zorzal and considers him as a fool. *'Maquis Casel': Molt and Casel have strain relationship with each others due to their disagreement of how to manage the Empire and dealing with the JSDF as well as the fact that Casel has more noble attitude toward the welfare of the Imperial citizen and being much more far-thinking than Molt. After Molt steps down from his crown, he has better relationship with Casel to the point of admitting that he wish he listened to Casel of how to manage the Imperial citizen and dealing the JSDF peacefully from the beginning to prevent all the damages cause by him and Zorzal to the Empire. Skills & Abilities '''Swordsmanship': Molt is a king, so he had undergone training since young and would be able to adeptly use a sword in battle. Gallery Trivia * Augustus was the Name of the first Roman Emperor and later the title of the ruling Emperor (the successor was called Caesar) * Sol is the Name of a sun god both in the Roman and the Norse-Germanic Mythology * Sol means "sun" in latin and in old Norse language Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Empire Citizens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Pro-Peace faction